Manual de Instruções
by Juliana Montez
Summary: UA. Acabei de completar dezesseis anos e fui inteiramente despachada para uma cidade americana que sonha em ser Inglesa. Vou morar com meu pai, meus três irmãos paternos, e o filho da mulher dele, o ser mais irritante de todos.


**Manual de instruções**

_**Eu a conhecia apenas há dez minutos e mandaram que eu segurasse sua mão com firmeza e a conduzisse até o altar. Lembro de ter tocado nos cabelos vermelhos dela, e ter recebido um olhar raivoso. Alguém nos disse que agora seriamos irmãos, e ela instantaneamente, ainda à porta da igreja, em sua roupa de dama de honra, jurou que jamais teríamos um laço fraterno. Com quatro anos de idade, aprendi que deveria conhecer tudo sobre ela.**_

_Capítulo 1._

Acabei de completar dezesseis anos e fui inteiramente despachada para uma cidade americana que sonha em ser Inglesa.

Não sei o que meu pai estava pensando quando resolveu que _Nova Hogwarts_ era o melhor lugar para conhecer o amor de sua vida e construir uma família. Aliás, até posso imaginar no que ele pensou, o conheço o suficiente para saber de cor o seu discurso sobre as cidades grandes.

O que me assustou de verdade foi minha mãe achar que _esta_ é a melhor solução para o meu futuro.

Eu entendo que ela tenha ganhado uma promoção irrecusável no jornal para o qual trabalha. Milhares de jornalistas sonham em ser correspondente internacional, cobrir guerras, olimpíadas, e todos os grandes eventos do exterior. Fui a primeira a incentivar que ela aceitasse a nova função, mas parece que ela entendeu tudo errado.

Com dezesseis anos eu conseguiria morar sozinha em Londres. É o que tenho feito desde sempre, aliás, já que minha mãe está sempre muito ocupada. Ao invés disso, ela achou que seria uma bela oportunidade para eu estreitar os laços com meu pai e meus irmãos paternos. _Realmente lamentável_!

Durante todos os meus verões, tive de passar pelo menos uma semana enfurnada nesta cidade. Agora querem que eu fique dois anos completos, até que eu vá para a faculdade. A minha única alternativa é assaltar um banco e fugir para Las Vegas.

-Hei! – ouvi alguém gritar. Eu estava sentada sobre a minha mala, lendo a revista que comprara no aeroporto. Meu pai já estava atrasado há pelo menos vinte minutos.

- Hei! – ouvi agora mais próximo a mim, mas só olhei quando a revista foi retirada de minhas mãos. – Hei, Lily!

Era ele. O _pior_ dos meus pesadelos, o ser que tornava meus dias ainda mais insuportáveis nesta cidade, _o filho da mulher de meu pai. _

Continuava como no último verão, cabelos que apontavam para todas as direções e os óculos, talvez ele estivesse ainda mais alto. Esta cidade é tão patética, que até mesmo James Potter consegue ser popular.

- Meu pai pediu para que eu te buscasse. – ele me informou em seu sotaque americano. Eu me pus de pé de modo a olhá-lo com mais dignidade, mesmo em meu scarpin de salto agulha, o mentecapto continuava mais alto.

- Você quis dizer, _meu_ pai. – eu o corrigi. Sabia que era melhor não perguntar, mas resolvi fazer mesmo assim. – Por que ele não pode vir?

- Consulta de pré-natal. – James pegou minha mala e começou a andar em seus habituais passos largos, sem olhar para trás. Tive que correr para acompanhá-lo, é por isso que a America vive sem elegância, porque andam apressados demais.

Esqueci de falar que a profissão de meu pai é a de _procriador_, nas horas vagas ele também atua como engenheiro. Não estou exagerando, desde que se casou com Anne, a mãe de James, eles já tiveram três filhos e pelo visto não estão satisfeitos com a prole, já que há mais um aguardando o dia de nascer.

Anne tem tantos filhos para cuidar, além do emprego como professora, que realmente não sabe nada sobre o primogênito. Se o conhecesse bem jamais teria deixado que meu pai desse a ele um carro de aniversário, e não o permitiria carregar os irmãos nele.

Aliás, o carro era enorme, bem típico dos americanos exibidos, e devia ser mais velho em idade do que eu. Entrei pela porta da frente e meus quatro meio irmãos disseram comprimentos variados, pareciam estar interrompendo uma briga ou algo do tipo. Olhei para eles com pena e disse um breve _olá_.

- Verdade que vai morar conosco? – Rob me perguntou, ele era o mais novo, com quatro anos e tinha o mesmo nome que meu pai. Era loiro e tinha traços angelicais da mãe, só os olhos eram de meu pai.

- Bem, até que eu arrume uma solução, acho que sim. – eu disse enquanto tentava puxar o cinto de segurança que parecia estar emperrado.

- Você vai fugir? – agora quem perguntava era Mike, ele tinha 10 anos e era uma copia fiel de meu pai.

-Só se você tiver alguns dólares para me emprestar. – eu respondi ainda entretida com o cinto emperrado.

- Não temos dinheiro, mas James tem, você poderia pedir a ele. – Eric me disse colaborativo. Sinceramente eu achava que ele fora trocado na maternidade, pois não se parece nem com meu pai, nem com Anne, mas desde que vi uma foto de meu avô paterno e seus enormes olhos azuis, voltei a considerá-lo como um irmão consangüíneo.

- Se ele tivesse realmente dinheiro já teria consertado este maldito cinto! – eu disse já revoltada.

Neste momento James abriu a porta do motorista, ele havia ido pagar o estacionamento e colocar minha bagagem na mala do carro. Disse que eu reclamava demais e puxou meu cinto com força o prendendo junto de mim. Os garotos começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o tempo que levariam até que chegassem a casa e eu achei bem justo que o rádio fosse ligado, mesmo que minha reação natural seja sempre discordar das atitudes de James.

Sem mencionar que eu realmente não acho que a rádio americana seja a melhor coisa para se ouvir. Muito menos num carro com três crianças, mas pelo menos eles conseguiram ficar calados.

Fiquei deprimida em avistar a paisagem monótona de Hogwarts através da janela lateral. As casas eram longes umas das outras e do centro comercial, não havia transporte público descente. Fora o comércio local que era alocado em apenas uma rua, e com lojas minúsculas. Eu com toda certeza iria sentir muitas saudades do metrô de Londres.

James parou o carro junto de uma espécie de mercado, desses que não vendem só comida. Os meninos saíram do carro parecendo pequenos cavalos libertos, e eu suspirei profundamente antes de acompanhá-los, James disse que meu pai me mandara escolher alguns cadernos novos para a escola. Revirei os olhos, enquanto ele ia até o caixa conversar com um menino de cabelos loiro escuro.

Peguei alguns cadernos e os levei até o caixa sem animo, nada ali combinava comigo. O garoto do caixa parou de conversar com James que se sentara sem respeito algum sobre o balcão, e sorriu para mim.

- Parece que vamos freqüentar a mesma escola. – ele pegou os cadernos para registrar no caixa. – Sou Remus Lupin, costumava te ver nos verões quando eramos crianças.

- É. Parece que infelizmente vamos estudar na mesma escola. – Remus pareceu assustado com minha falta de educação e até eu mesma me senti mal. – Desculpe... - resolvi que o garoto não tinha culpa de minha desgraça. – não estou muito animada por ter de abandonar Londres.

- Fique tranqüila, Lily, já avisei ao Aluado sobre o seu mau humor habitual. – o mentecapto disse rindo da própria piada. Percebi que seu amigo não sabia se ria ou permanecia sério, então se abaixou para pegar uma sacola.

- Tenho certeza que Remus já o conheceu suficientemente bem para saber do seu excesso de bom humor. – eu falei entre dentes. Virei-me para o menino que a esta altura já tinha ensacado meus cadernos. – Já percebeu como ele vive achando graça de si mesmo?

Remus riu um pouco com meu comentário e James deu um soco no braço do amigo, como que o punindo por concordar comigo. Os meninos não queriam ir embora sem doces, Rob começou a chorar e James acabou comprando um sorvete pare ele. Não sei exatamente como o sorvete voou do banco traseiro vindo parar no meio de minha blusa.

- _Excelente_... - eu murmurei. – uma ótima predição de como vai ser o inferno.

Acho que Rob pensou que eu estivesse brigando com ele, de modo que começou a chorar. James olhou para mim com raiva, como se eu devesse saber que isso iria acontecer. Tentei explicar a ele que estava tudo bem, que minha blusa dos Beatles não iria jamais combinar com esta cidade mesmo, mas não adiantou, ele continuou berrando até chegarmos em casa. Eric e Mike tamparam seus ouvidos com as duas mãos, eu resolvi os imitar.

A casa continuava da mesma forma como eu me lembrava: um jardim enorme na frente, cheio de brinquedos espalhados e a fachada era branca com detalhes em madeira. Tínhamos dois andares e os quartos ficavam na parte de cima. Meu avô paterno, o que é responsável pelos olhos azuis de meu irmão de sete anos, deixou uma pequena fortuna para meu pai. Suspirei fortemente antes de sair do carro.

- Tente sorrir quando eles falarem surpresa, certo? – James me disse enquanto andávamos pelo jardim.

- Que surpresa? – eu perguntei, mas foi inútil, pois o mentecapto não quis me responder, apenas andou naquele passo de gigante a minha frente.

Nós entramos pela porta de vidro da sala e imediatamente eu soube sobre o que ele estava falando. Havia um bolo em formato de coração e os dizeres de boas vindas nas mãos de Anne, ou melhor, sobre a barriga já bastante proeminente dela. Meu pai colocara bolas nas paredes e percebi que minhas avós estavam lá, além de uma irmã de Anne e seus filhos. Tentei sorrir quando meu pai veio até mim para um forte abraço. Ele não se importou de ficar sujo de sorvete como eu. Acho que já estava acostumado com os filhos descoordenados que tem.

- Querida, estou tão feliz por estar aqui! – ele me disse e eu me senti um pouco culpada. Quero dizer, amo meu pai e tudo mais. – Suas coisas estão na mala do carro? Vou buscá-las e colocar no quarto para você.

Ele me soltou e logo vieram Anne e minhas avós para me abraçar. Tive que lembrar a Anne que ela não poderia me abraçar segurando um bolo, e ela o depositou sobre a mesa do centro da sala. Max que não parara de latir desde que eu chegara, aproveitou para dar uma discreta lambida no recheio de chocolate, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Os meninos começavam a fazer a habitual bagunça com os dois primos e James foi abrir a porta para Sirius, que acabara de chegar.

Minha família é realmente muito esquisita. Quero dizer, minha avó materna gostava tanto de meu pai que depois que ele se separou de minha mãe, ela resolveu se mudar para Nova Hogwarts como ele, então, conheceu minha avó paterna e ambas moram juntas até hoje, como se fossem amigas de infância. De modo que meus irmãos acham que possuem três avós, pois ninguém faz a menor questão de explicar essas coisas para eles.

Outro ponto questionável é Sirius. Ele é o melhor amigo de James, desde que o conheço e isso faz muito tempo, mas parece que abandonou a mansão da família Black, para morar aqui há três anos. Ele também chama a Audrey e a Oneida de avó. Mas ao menos chama meu pai apenas de Rob, embora meu irmão de mesmo nome sempre ache que é com ele. Aliás, Rob acha que Sirius é seu irmão e mais uma vez ninguém se importa em dar explicações ao pequeno.

Fui até a cozinha a fim de me livrar de meu pedaço de bolo. Não comeria nada que pudesse ter saliva de cachorro. Sirius e James estavam por lá, sentados nas cadeiras que ficavam juntas a uma grande mesa redonda, aparentemente fugindo da balburdia que as crianças faziam na sala.

- Pronta para Nova Hogwarts? – Sirius me perguntou enquanto eu colocava meu prato na pia.

Olhei para ele e percebi que estava ainda mais moreno, deveria ter aproveitado as férias de verão. Não posso negar que para um americano, Sirius é bastante atraente, principalmente quando se esquece de cortar os cabelos lisos e pretos, e eles ultrapassam um pouco a gola da blusa. Era um pouco mais baixo que James, e também menos bem humorado.

- Se isso significar sujar minhas blusas com sorvete, andar no carro de James e ouvir o choro de Rob, acho que não. – disse num tom quase simpático.

Eles riram como se aquilo não fosse nada. James puxou a cadeira ao seu lado para que eu sentasse, e eu percebi o quanto estava cansada e acabei me juntando a eles. Sirius começou a me contar sobre a escola, eles estavam animados, pois este ano James seria o capitão do time de basquete. Começaram a conversar entre si sobre a última festa que tinha ido, na casa de uma tal de Marlene, e eu fiquei absorta em pensamentos, lembrando de minha vida em Londres, que eu havia abandonado.

Meu pai apareceu na porta da cozinha dizendo que as visitas já haviam ido embora. Explicou que Anne estava colocando os meninos na cama e perguntou se eu também não queria ir para meu quarto, pois no dia seguinte, as aulas começariam e eu teria que acordar cedo.

Examinei o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. Eu entendo perfeitamente porque minha mãe, Anne e até minha avó materna, se apaixonaram pelo meu pai. Com seus 37 anos ele barrava muitos galãs de cinema, talvez não tivesse o físico deles, mas tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo e o sorriso mais charmoso. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu puxara isso dele, mas eu discordo totalmente, os cabelos ruivos que herdei dela, não combinam com meus olhos verdes escuros, eles deveriam ter feito uma pesquisa genética antes de me criarem.

_Ops! Esqueci que fui um acidente de percurso universitário_.

Aceitei a sugestão de meu pai e subi as escadas junto a ele. Apesar da quantidade de filhos, sempre tive um quarto só para mim na casa de meu pai, era como um refúgio no meio de tanta loucura. Anne o havia decorado quando eu era pequena, as paredes eram rosa, havia um milhão de ursos de pelúcia e a cama era de dossel. Eu tinha um banheiro, além de uma televisão e um computador.

Meu pai me desejou boa noite com um beijo e eu o deixei pensar que ainda estava nesta fase. Quero dizer, minha mãe me dava beijos de boa noite só até meus seis anos de idade, depois disso, ela começou a chegar em casa do trabalho quando eu já dormia. Por vezes, Amus me ligava para dizer boa noite, mas ele era meu namorado.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Alice, minha melhor amiga, mas ela já estaria dormindo. Só me responderia no dia seguinte. Tomei um longo banho e desmaiei em minha cama. Acho que a mudança de fuso horário realmente me afetara.

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá pessoal! Eu não sei ficar por muito tempo longe do fanfiction, mas agora resolvi assumir minha insanidade de vez. Vou postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, vamos ver se isso vai dar certo, mas é que eu estou me envolvendo com as duas, e querendo escrever as duas, então vou postar as duas. **

**A Lily dessa fic é uma inglesa no meio da América, com uma família louca e morando na mesma casa que James e Sirius. É uma mistura de **_**Garota mimada**_** ao avesso, **_**Operação cupido**_**, **_**Doze é demais**_**, **_**As Patricinhas de Bervely Hills**_**, **_**Mediadora **_**e **_**Vamp**_**. Bem, tudo isso e mais a loucura de minha cabeça, que resolveu transformar uma idéia que de inicio ia ser para outros personagens em mais uma James e Lily. **

**Espero que possam se interessar e me acompanhar mais uma vez nessa aventura. **

**Beijijnhos infinitos.**

**Ju**

_**N/B: Oi queridos leitores Fanfictionetianos! Como vocês estão sentindo nossa falta **_

_**Pois é. A Juh está voltando agora com uma nova fic que promete ARRASAR! **_

_**Eu pelo menos adorei! simplesmente adorei. O clima de familia grande, louca e provinciana me faz lembrar muito de 12 é Demais! Sendo que esse era um dos meus seriados favoritos de todo o sempre. Adoro familias loucas HUAHAUHAUAHU **_

_**por que será né**_

_**Hum quando será que vai rolar as confusões e os fetiches de James e Lily HOHOHO espero que logo.. eu amo os dois! **_

_**E ai o que vocês esperam da história Mandem reviews dizendo!**_

_**Beijinhuss,**_

_**Malfeito Feito.**_


End file.
